Jason Blaise
Jason Blaise Son of Hades (This Character Belongs to Ruby) Bio. Jason was born in 1995 in Canada. He lived with his mom until he was taken to camp. His mortal parent was kind of rich so he grew up in a pretty nice house. Since his parent was working all the time, he was mostly raised by the girl who was always babysitting him. The babysitter actually applied for the job because a satyr who sniffed him out was friends with her and asked if she would watch over him until it was time for him to go to camp. One day when he was 14 Jason was at school and got attacked by a hydra. The hydra chased him all around the school and ended up destroying the school. Before the authorities got there, his demigod babysitter defeated the Hydra and got him to camp as quickly as she could. |- | Ancestry: |- | |- | Attributes: |- | |} Attitude. Jason is very distant and doesn't interact with others unless he must. However, he is quick to defend the helpless. He is really protective to people he cares about and never wants to see them get hurt. Gallery. Jason.jpg Jason2.jpg Jason3.jpg Abilities. Powers Offensive #Children of Hades have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse which will fight, mindlessly, alongside them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Hades can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hellfire for a few moments before closing. Defensive #Children of Hades have the ability to create a small tremor which topples everyone nearby off their feet. #Children of Hades can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Hades have the innate ability to vanquish undead with a single attack. #Children of Hades are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Hades can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. Supplementary #Children of Hades have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Hades have a heightened control over undead and can usurp dominance from others who control undead. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades can cause someone to feel as if they are trapped in a coffin for a short time, unable to move, however while the user is maintaining the hold, they themselves also can't move to attack 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades have the ability to summon a large group of undead, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades can, for a short time, enhance their weapons, or the weapons of allies, with a diamond coating that makes them unbreakable and stronger, this only lasts for a short time Traits # Children of Hades radiate death. # They tend to have dark attitudes # They like shadowy places. Connections. Category:RubyRose17 Category:Levi (Model) Category:Jason Category:Blaise